Touched
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Shizuku Tsuki is stuck between the BlackMagic Club and Host Club...falling in love with both Nekozawa and Kaoru, later on, realizing it! Now there are angry fangirls and a secret admirer ready to sabotage and kill. What will happen to this triangle... R
1. Chapter 1 New School

I only own TSUKI.

_Italic _is for empasizing and when it's not Tsuki's P.O.V. (point of view)

Thank you for deciding to read my fic, thank you so much!!! The plot and events will soon unfold…and I seriously don't know how many chapters roughly there will be…

Oh well! I hope you enjoy and please don't feel shy to give me feedback! It really helps but please be nice… :[ .

-------.---------

Chapter 1 – New school

I stepped out of the car and took my bag from my driver's hand. My new school stood before me, with the same look, picture-perfect, from the pamphlet that I saw on my father's desk in his office at home. The grass was luxurious green and the huge building that was to be my school loomed over me looked better then new. Not a single piece of litter appeared for miles… This school would be an ideal dream for willing young students with not only the perfect look but great knowledge and opportunities it had to offer…

But I did say for _willing _learners…but that category did not include me. Indeed excluded me easily with my attitude. Yet…my parents kept trying, after I ruin the way things work, the rules, of each school they threw at me. The head of the school board talked to me…this was my _last chance_.

"Mistress, you should be going…" my driver's voice was filled with concern, "You are already late and there is nothing else you can do but attend anyways…or Sir and Madam will be filled with rage…and…"

"Okay, Q-san… I know, you'll be blamed, right? I can't let that happen…I mean, Annie and Dill… Well, pick me up afterwards… Bye" I smiled and walked into the school and went directly to the office. Annie and Dill were Q's young daughter and son. He had taken up the job of driving me since I was small and he did it for his family. It puts food on the table and pays the mortgage bill for his new house.

"You must be Tsuki, welcome." The secretary flashed her pearly smile at me.

"Yes…may I ask where my classroom is?" I noticed that she was looking at my uniform with interest.

"1-C," she gave me directions and told me to wait for the class president to come and escort me there, I merely nodded and waited. It didn't take long for him to arrive and we exchanged polite smiles as we walked to 1-C.

"Umm…Class!" The president called as the class silenced, "This is our new transfer student from Italy, Tsuki." All their eyes were on me now, but I was used to this tension being constantly transferred from father's work.

"Hello. As you know my name is Tsuki and I come from the brilliant place called Venice, Italy. All the same, here is my home now. I do hope we can become friends." I gave them a rather fake smile, since I seriously didn't want to be here.

"Wow! From _Venice_??" A lot of people went. The class president told me to sit beside a boy who looked awfully like a girl with his large eyes. The two identical twins ignored me as they rambled onto the boy they called: Haruhi. The name sounded familiar to me…

"Hello," Haruhi greeted me with a smile, "Your Japanese is really good."

"Thanks…" I nodded and just laid my head on the desk, bored already. The twins somehow took interest to me and started bothering the hell out of me.

"Your name is Tsuki, huh? What does your dad do? Why'd you transfer to Ouran? What…" they droned on together in unison.

Haruhi cut in, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop bothering her, you're being rude!"

"It's okay…" I sweat dropped as he lectured the two. I suddenly had a feeling someone was behind me… I turned around slowly and saw a tall blond who looked European.

"Greetings, dear princess, you look beautiful today." He went and I just cocked an eyebrow and stared at him as if he was crazy.

"PSST! Cue for blush and go 'Oh…'" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru said in a rather loud stage-whisper.

"Ummm…okay…that's just weird and I feel rather insulted by being called a **princess**," I said the word with disgust, "I mean story-book princesses are rather weak and girly… And I do not feel fazed by your act, blondy!" I rolled my eyes.

"The twins clapped and held me over their heads and ran around. The blond looked rather defeated and was in a corner sulking.

Seeing this class and pandemonium, I sighed. What a new school.

--------------------------.

After awhile things calmed down and I slipped out of the classroom unnoticed. Class was done but many students were still there chatting. I wandered about and I somehow ended up at a tall door that had a vibe to it. Clubs were held here, I guess, but it was a little early for them to begin. I turned around to see a blacked haired boy with a cape and odd cat puppet in one hand. I jumped; a hand to my chest…my heart was pounding as he caught me off guard.

"_Greetings……have…you come to join the black magic club?_" the boy asked creepily. Yet…he fascinated me somehow, his aura…this feeling…

"Black magic?! Sweet!?" I whistled, "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be joining any clubs…I mean I just transferred here and all…I do hope I'm not offending you in any way!" I blabbed uncertainly. I didn't know yet if this guy would be a friend, an enemy…or just a _classmate_. Though my guts said there were more… I gave him a last nervous shy smile I usually had for new faces and classmate that I was uncertain about. I then turned around and ran away…

-----------.----------------------

"_Eh? Nekozawa, clubs going to start soon," one of the black magic club members said to the one with the cat puppet, "Is something wrong?" _

_He replied while still staring where the girl had been seconds ago, "A girl…of long wild hair and sharp piercing yet beautiful eyes… A wild untamed soul of the natural essence of earth…of fire. She interests me…I…I can't stop thinking of her." He whispered._

"_What? I couldn't hear you." The member said._

"_Nothing…" Nekozawa stared at the odd puppet, Bereznoff… It didn't matter, he was talking to himself._

--------.----------------

I stopped and leaned against the wall, a little out of breath. Who was that guy? I sunk down to the polished floor, fiddling with a strand of my hair while staring at the floor.

"Hey." I jumped and glanced up to see one of the twins.

"You scared me!!! Ummm…" I studied his features carefully, "You're…"

"Hikaru." I could tell he was lying, even if he did with no hesitation.

"You're lying; you're Kaoru…" a look of bewilderment passed on his face, "Anyways! What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh, I was heading toward club but I saw you turn a corner so I decided to follow you since I was worried."

"Club?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Host club, I'm part of it. Haruhi is too." He answered as he sat beside me.

I thought back of the boy…with big eyes and that name… Something clicked in my mind as memory and knowledge I had forgotten rushed back.

_"Hey, Kaoru… Is her name Fujioki?"_


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

I only own TSUKI and the line of clothing. (I do like designing X3).

_Italic _is for empasizing and when it's not Tsuki's P.O.V. (point of view)

Enjoy and review!

-------------.--------

Chapter 2 – Friends

Kaoru answered easily, "Yes…how did you know?" That's how I caught him and the threads that connected me to him and the host club began to tangle, slowly tightening into an inseparable knot.

I grinned at me, "I got you." I calmly stated rather than laugh and mock him. I saw him with a cute puzzled expression on his face as he thought back to what I said.

The polite smile that was on his face stoned as he caught on. _'Hey, Kaoru… Is her last name Fujioki?'_ **Her**.

"W-what?! I mean! What do you mean!! I assure you, Haruhi is a boy!" he was panicked as we walked to the host club. I just kept a sly smile to him and watched as he tried to hide his panic. He also tried t convince me otherwise though it was not at all convincing.

I pushed open the door and saw the other members of the host club, Haruhi was also there.

"Kaoru! You're late…" Hikaru stopped when Kaoru ran over to his twin and whispered '_she knows_'. "Know what?" Hikaru asked and his brother pointed at Haruhi. The other members quickly caught on. Haruhi walked over to me, curiously.

"Haru, do you remember me? From years before…the year after your mother passed." I whispered gently to her as she stared at me, unfazed.

"Yes, though I didn't think you'd recognize me. I knew who you were ever since you entered… The way you walked, talked, and acted is so much like how you were back then," Haruhi smiled at me and all the memories were there.

"YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?!" The host club members except Haruhi exclaimed after we explained to them. We were childhood friends but I moved to Europe because of my dad's work when Haruhi and I were still pretty young. My dad had gotten richer since his succession in designing buildings. My mom had tons of lines of popular clothing since she was a well known designer of clothes and anything else you could wear. I returned to Japan since I was having problems wherever I transferred too and Ouran was my last chance school. If I didn't behave I'd get expulsion and go to a finishing or boarding school excluded from the outside world and any civilization.

"Wow, you're bad!" Hunny smiled.

"I can't help it!!" I cried "Bothering and pestering people is fun! Making them so mad and all!!!"

"You're kind of twisted," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"She reminds me a little of two identical rascals…" Tamaki glanced at the twins accusingly.

"Being twisted is fun! I mean, seriously, everyone's a little twisted or crazy or weird some way or the other," I sighed as I told them one of the things I truly believed.

"Okay…" they went and I just sighed again.

"I'm off! I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have a show to attend in an hour or so. See ya's, and byes!" I stalked off and quickly made sure I had everything I needed before entering the car. As soon as I slammed the door shut, the car was speedily going to the next destination, Solo-Gururu gallery.

_"I must off, too. I have a show to attend also where many politicians and famous faces are attending." Kyoya sighed and shut the treasurer book he held in his hands shut._

_"The one at that gallery, right?" the twins asked, "Our mom's going to be there and she expects us to be too." There was sudden twinkle in their eyes and they thought of a plan._

_"No." Kyoya noticed the grins on their faces._

_They two sighed, "Hear us out! We can get some publicity among the politicians or even the others. It'll be a sure benefit, and the rest of the guys could come!" The word 'benefit' rang in Kyoya's mind as he thought of many ways to benefit. He muttered only two words to everyone before walking out, "Let's go."_

------------------------.------

I watched from back stage as the announcer began the introduction. The show was beginning, _my show_.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! This evening you will see various lines of clothing, but to start us off is dear Shizuku Keiko's daughter's new line or wear for teens… _CardZ!_ By the very own and still young, Shizuku Tsuki!" The lights rather dimmed and a slight mysterious jazz-blues went out of the speakers.

_Kyoya and the rest of he club members studied the stage as it was beginning. _

_"Tsuki? That's the name of the new girl, right?" Hunny said quietly to Mori as the first model went on stage._

The first model was a tall boy with dark makeup on with a school uniform look. As he walked down the stage, the hollow sounds of his steps were in tune to the beat and the way he walked was calm and cool. He looked sly, playful, mysterious, and…_unpredictable_ all at once. When he walked to the front, instead of stop walking and pose, he spun, pivoted, in a circle as if dancing and then posed coolly and playfully. He then slickly said: "_Joker_". The name of this clothing, jewelry, and shoes he wore. The crowd was captivated not only by the clothing but the personality and atmosphere. The dark blues of the stage lights were adding to the effects. Then a couple with similar makeup on started walking, adding a beat of their own onto the song. The first model took a step backward and turned around, walking in the middle of the stage. The area took new color, dark shades mixed with brighter ones of oranges, greens, and red. As they passed each other, _Joker _was in the middle of the two. The couple raised their linked hands the first model pretended to trip and the hands brushed his hair. The crowd loved the models. As the coupe came to the front of the stage they did a few fancy dance moves that partners for pairs ballroom dancing did. The girl of the couple said '_Queen_' as the boy said '_King_'.

Looking out from backstage, it was time. I walked out and the couple came back. As we passed, they two linked their hands and danced around me. I had added my own beat to the whole thing in place of Joker's since he was already off. All three of us sang our soft chant, like a kid's game.

It was a quick chant and when I arrived at front I said, "_Ace_, last but not least. Controller of all and the true one, Ace." I took a bow and walked back to link arms with Joker. Queen and King were behind us and together our beat completed the song.

"Ace!! Not only is she is a model…but this is indeed Shizuku Tsuki!" There was great applause as we bowed.

_"That's her, isn't it?" Tamaki and the twins said to Kyoya._

_The Ohtori third son nodded, "Yes, Tsuki. Daughter of Keiko, designer of Not old yet, and Mumbo."_

I walked to join everyone who was enjoying the party. There were many praises and one particular group surprised me by their presence.

"Haruhi!" I smiled at my childhood friend, "Did you enjoy my show?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I never knew you were a designer, you were brilliant!" Tamaki smiled and I said thanks.

I probably rarely mention it since all I'm doing is trying to beat my mom at our own trade…it was merely…too _childish_ to even bothering to mention. My mom and I never really got along; even our tastes in style were far. She designed classy clothing for the rich, meant to be worn at balls or formal events. My trade was teenage clothes for people with wild sides and tastes. Not having anyone to turn to, to talk too, was always driving me nuts even though I knew the reason nobody preferred to be around me much was because I drove them away. I swear…though…I hated being alone all the time. I got used to it, I guess, even if I didn't ask or want it…I still had to bear and live with it. I was not about to give into weakness and break down and cry. I would never give up. But now…I didn't know the start of new companionship, relationship, and inseparability was about to begin.

"Tsuki-chan, Tsuki-chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru ran over…they were coming back from talking with their mother, a designer.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru." I greeted them with a slight smile.

"Our mother sends her regards, you did a terrific job," Hikaru sighed and smiled back.

"She also wonders where she can order your clothing, she thinks they'd look great on us," Kaoru gave me a slight smile.

"Please tell her, my deepest apologies. My clothes wont be on sale until I get a few more lines out…then I could have a store!" I laughed with all my heart, "Then you guys HAVE to check it out, 'Kay???" I smiled at them. "Okay, Kaoru?" I whispered to him and he just looked away a little, his face a little red. I was a bit of a random girl anyway…

"Yeah, yeah…we'll be there…and we'll go and bother you… EVERY DAY!" He looked a little embarrassed as the rest of them smiled and assured me they'd come.

"Ever consider a loan?" there was a flash of Kyoya's glasses.

"Umm…I can a-afford it," I was rather freaked by his benefit situation thing…creepy.

I wandered off from the group as they raided one of the tables serving food. I sat myself down on a chair in the bar. I was taller and by my outfit and makeup I looked older. I sure didn't plan on drinking but getting some peace. I didn't feel up to hanging out with people I didn't even know and playing along with the games they played. I was never meant to be with others.

A hand gently tapped my shoulder. "Ah, Kaoru! You scared me!" I chuckled nervously.

"You do know it _is _an 18-above bar, right?" He mocked me slightly and took a high seat next to me and directed his eyes sideways to glance at me.

"It's not like I'm going to drink! I just…needed some…y'know…peace…" words started to slip out of my mouth easily even if the emotion I was expressing was painful, "'Cause…y'know… I'm not used to it, I mean, having people to talk with, socialize with… Doing things for them while they do stuff for me… Praising one another so easily and they aren't even lying! I mean, _friends_…" I sighed.

"You're…like Hikaru and me… A slight resemblance… We weren't always like this, I mean having friends… It used to be just Hikaru and me, and that was it…our own world made of the two of us. _They _treated us like separate and sometimes the same… Hikaru and I are the same…that is absolute yet, we are different and that is also absolute." He said with a sort of sad expression on his face. He glanced at me, breaking his faraway stare when he spoke the words. I cocked my head to the side, returning his gaze. "Don't cry," he suddenly said.

"It's character, right? There's nothing wrong with feeling two opposite feelings for one situation… I want to have friends, someone to lean and share this burden with even though I'm scared they'll leave me at the end. Yet…I don't need 'em… I don't want them, I don't need people to rely on me and use me… People would say I'm contradicting myself if I told them…and it would be rather unusual…" I folded my arms and laid my head on the table…I felt a familiar sorrow hit me…I held so many secrets, saw and did too much to be innocent, and felt…lonely…for so long. To suddenly have Haruhi and the host club there…

He said something that touched me, "_Not milord_. Tamaki would never do that; he'd say it's called character… And I think Hikaru and I will definitely understand you…you're similar to us. He's just not used to you yet, but I'm sure he'll like to be your friend." I just stared at him for a bit with a dazed expression and sat up while stretching my arms.

"Well!" I got up and began to walk to the door, only stopping when Kaoru called to me. I chuckled softly to myself.

"Where you going?" he said, catching up to me and stopping.

I kept walking, leaving him, while I said, "To dance!" I declared this heartily and looked over my shoulder with a slight crooked grin, "So you coming or not?"

I saw him laugh and it captured me. A ping of the heart and I was instantly lost in out moment. He finally stopped and smiled, "Yeah, coming, coming!"

Friends aren't as bad as they seem… If you find the true ones, they accept you as crooked as you are…as broken and tampered as you are. This friend I made today was indeed twisted like me…but someone showed him the light and touched his heart with simple words and an accepting open hand, telling him to come. Tamaki…Suoh Tamaki…_milord_…that was who. With the same morals that touched Kaoru and taught him…he used them to tell me, he accepted me and wanted me to be around…cared for me. This, now, touched me deeper then anything before… But, someone, tell me… when you're touched…how does it truly feel?Is the emotion I feel now…heart racing and chest pounding…nervousness when I'm around them, yet comforted?Can someone tell me…is this the feeling of being 'touched'…or something different altogether?

Someone please tell me…since it feels as if I'm going to die and my heart's going to burst… _What is this emotion?_


	3. Chapter 3 The Calm

I only own TSUKI.

_Italic _is for empasizing and when it's not Tsuki's P.O.V. (point of view)

Author's note--- To my dear readers, I am very happy you have decided to read this and please bear with me…not everything I write makes sense and maybe there are too many 'moments'. And also, this story is basically evolving around our main character Tsuki, Kaoru, and Nekozawa. Later, depends, there may be moments for Hikaru and Haruhi and Tamaki. Please enjoy and review.

-----.-------

Chapter 3 – The Calm

I yawned as the bell rang, signifying that school was now at end. This school had a paper and when I caught a glimpse of it on someone's desk, it had said something about the Black magic club. That boy I met yesterday…didn't he say something about that club? I tried my best to clear my mind, but I had little prevail. I slipped out the door and walked down the close to empty hall way. Many people decide to stay awhile to talk to friends and the little friends I did already gain had clubs to attend. I was deep in thought and I didn't notice when I crashed into someone.

"Oof!" I said when I crashed into the person. I felt hands steady me from falling.

"Are you okay?" A voice that was somewhat familiar asked. I looked up to see the boy I saw yesterday…the one who mentioned the black magic club.

"Yes, I'm fine… I'm very sorry…I wasn't paying much attention and…" I broke off to see the boy staring interestedly at me. "My name is Tsuki, by the way…" I meekly said the last sentence since my eyes had locked onto his…his eyes…were beautiful.

"Nekozawa…Nekozawa Umehito…" he said in a rather calm voice and I smiled.

"Okay, Ume, can you show me around the school or does your club begin soon??" I asked, smiling.

He smiled slightly and nodded, and we were off. We walked around for awhile before Nekozawa headed toward to his club.

He pushed the door open and it creaked a long cry that sounded like a newborn baby's wail. As the creak died down I peered into the dark room, it took a few seconds before my eyes adjusted to the sudden dark. I padded into the room and noticed the figures clothed in black cloaks like Nekozawa.

"_Welcome to the Black Magic Club……_" They greeted me with cackles and lightning flashed and to my amusement on the walls behind them…their shadows didn't appear.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked a boy who smiled at me and explained.

_"Umehito…is she the girl you talked about?" a girl with fair hair standing beside him asked. She had followed his gaze and was now, like him, was watching the girl._

_Nekozawa and Bereznoff heads both jerked to look at Yamato Kimi, one of Nekozawa's (few) close friends who shared an interest in dark arts. He racked his brain for words and when he found them he said them slowly in a controlled voice despite the stutter, "H-how…did you know?"_

_"I was around when you said it…about how you're…interested in her…" Kimi's eyes narrowed on the girl with wild black hair who now was laughing along with some of the others._

_This time the boy didn't answer, he merely looked at his puppet and as he raised his head, he stalked off to the red eyed girl. Kimi cocked her head a little to the side and just watched silently as now not only the other members laughed but the mysterious boy had joined them._

"Ehhh?? Really?!" I went as the others told me an interesting fact about dark arts in the medieval days. A lot of the so called "witches" were just normal people; the real ones who did black magic were never caught. They never harmed anyone unless they did something to them or they were doing 'light stuff' just to tease them. I had only been here for awhile but already they had welcomed me.

"_Isn't it about time to start the…ceremony?_" a fair haired girl asked and I shifted my gaze on her. She was staring at me with her ice cold eyes piercing me. I felt a slight shiver run through me…it was the way she looked at me…it was the hate.

The others who were talking to me began saying, "Kimi…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I glanced at the time on my cell, "I shouldn't be bothering you any longer." Kimi's stare now bored into me and I could tell she detested me. I looked away and said goodbye to them.

"So I'll see you later! Maybe I'll drop by when you guys have more time." I smiled at Umehito.

"Yes…that'd be…nice," he smiled slightly as Bereznoff waved one of his little hands at me.

_He stared as she went and didn't slip back into the room until she had turned the corner. Somehow he had a slight empty feeling inside as the ceremony began._

As I turned the corner I saw a similar figure walking ahead. Smiling, I ran up to him.

"Kaoru!" I greeted him after I had caught up to him.

He seemed a bit surprised to see me, "Oh, Tsuki! What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I visited the Black Magic Club for awhile but slipped out when they were going to start a ceremony," I explained and from he queer expression on his face I quickly changed the subject, "Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh…he's with Haruhi and the others at the club. I'm just going back to get something…" He said as we turned into 1-C. He looked on his desk, around it, and then dropped onto his knees to peer under his desk.

"What are you looking for?" I asked but he had already gotten up and now held a necklace with a four-leaf clover pendent. What was cute about the pendent was the clover wasn't green but a defiant deep crimson.

He leaned against his desk fiddling the pendent with his fingers as his eyes focused on the clover. "This…is my lucky charm. It's an item that distinguishes me from Hikaru. It was given to me from Dad. Hikaru had a grey eagle but he lost it long ago."

"It's nice, very cute. And I definitely know…" I stopped looking at the clover and stared at Kaoru, "it's very important to you. It's your passage…your key to difference. Independence." He looked at me now with an asking speechless look. He recovered and leaned over, his head above my shoulder. He leaned back in a second and as he was back against the desk, gazes away from me. I looked down to see the necklace now on me, I fingered the pendent questionably. "Kaoru…?"

He was still not looking at me, "It's for you from me. 'Cause you're different, y'know… though in a good way, you're my special…" He broke off then and I smiled slightly. I looked down at the floor.

I tugged on his hand gently pulling him a little, "Thanks…I'll keep it safe, 'Kay? But now…can you show me to the exit? The schools so big…and I get lost so easily" I glanced up to see him chuckle as he started to pull me.

"C'mon! Let's get going!" he looked over his shoulder at the window, "Looks like it's going to rain soon…" The sky rumbled but not a drip dropped as the clouds were all in place. This was only the calm. The storm was only approaching. Though, little did I know what happened next was cold and dreary…with a storm of emotion.


	4. Chapter 4 The Storm

A rather shorter chapter in my perspective…but this chapter won't be posted until the next is finished, so I guess it makes up. I wonder how few ( . ) people are reading this…maybe I should rewrite the summary??? I don't know, sighs… Please REVIEW and enjoy!

I own TSUKI and any OOC-ness of characters.

_Italic_ is when Tsuki is not first person perspective (something like that, I forgot what it's called…).

--------.-------

Chapter 4 – The Storm

I walked into the school quickly, shivering from the cold. The rain was light but hadn't stopped for quite a while now…

I spotted a familiar figure clad in black, "Hey!" I smiled when I caught up to him. Nekozawa Umehito of the Black Magic Club, despite so called 'creepy' things about him, he was naturally a pretty nice guy.

"Hello," he nodded as a greeting, "Nice necklace, it suits you." I glanced down at the crimson clover pendent that Kaoru gave me…_"It's for you from me. 'Cause you're different, y'know… though in a good way, you're my special…"_ But…special what???

"Tsuki…?" Ume said my name in a questioning tone.

I looked up at him abruptly, "Y-yeah?"

"You were…spacing out, are you okay?" He looked worried and rather cute, what Kaoru said yesterday momentarily slipped from my thoughts.

"I'm fine…" I chewed on my lower lip, "Ume-kun…" I began but I was cut off by an ear-splitting sound. While we were walking in the hallway, somehow one of the windows shattered, spraying glass everywhere. I flinched from the glass and stumbled back into the older boy.

We all stood there in silence for a second as people rushed over, asking questions. I winced at every one directed to me as I felt a sharp pain… Nekozawa noticed I had winced and pulled me into the room the Black Magic Club was held.

After he shut the door he turned to me, "Are you okay???" He had a worried expression stitched on his face. I looked down at my arm, inspecting.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and noticed I was shaking…that took me by surprise… "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I said after I got more control of myself, "Except, I got cut a little." I was talking about the cut on my arm that was now bleeding evenly.

Umehito seized my arm gently and studied the wound. "Anywhere else?" he asked calmly and I shook my head. The bell rung then, signifying class to begin.

"Ehhh…Ume-kun, you should get going! Class is beginning, the cut is small, no biggie!" I said quickly as I reached for the doorknob. His hand went on mine on the door knob. II felt a distinct flush run over me… "U-Ume…"

"We're going to the infirmary," He said calmly but firmly. I opened my mouth to protest but his finger went up to his lips, doing a "Shh…" notion. He took my uninjured hand and led me to the informatory. When we entered, I took notice that there was a giant regal bed but no nurse, _Nada_!

Yet…this didn't faze Umehito at all, he washed his hands and picked out certain items. He made me sit down as he started to treat me…or tried. His black hair was getting in the way and finally he lowered his hood and took off a wig of black hair. I stared at his soft light hair as he tended to me.

"Here, done…" He said as I had reached over and took a strand of his soft hair and inspected it.

"Your hair is pretty…" I smiled at him and then thanked him. We were heading to class then, well, I was at least. He just sat there and as I reached the door he spoke up.

"T-that's not possible…" I stared back at him in surprise as he continued in a quieter softer tone, "That's not possible…because compared to yours…yours looks so much prettier…" He blushed deeply and I couldn't help it when a blush came onto my face.

"Thank you…now get to class, okay? We're already late after all," I walked quickly to class, leaving him to recall what just happened…

"_What do you think, Bereznoff?" he whispered to his puppet, "What do you think?" For once, on very special occasions, the cat was silent. Even Bereznoff didn't know the answer to his question._

_He got up and began walking to class, the nurse had returned and he quickly snatched up his wig and returned it to its rightful place, this boy's head._

---------.------

I made an excuse up to the teacher about why I was late and sat myself down. I noticed Kaoru eyed me curiously. The teacher excused himself a few minutes later and almost automatically the room grew noisy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haruhi asked quietly, unlike the others she had noticed the bandage wrapping on my arm. I explained I accidentally scratched myself rather tell her the truth and worry her. She accepted the excuse and returned to her work.

Someone knocked against my desk and I looked up…no _straight_ to see Kaoru. "What happened?" he demanded quietly. I tried telling him the same excuse but he shook his head, "I'm not gullible, Tsuki. I'm worried about…you, please just tell me what happened." I explained about the glass shattering.

And then I heard a scream. It was coming from the back of the room. Everyone rushed to see what it was…a _snake_. It hissed and slithered…and I could only watch as the snake suddenly lunged at me. I opened my mouth to scream but everything seemed to freeze. I had my head between my arms and I lowered them to see what happened.

The snake hadn't bit me since Kaoru had dropped a book on its head when it suddenly lunged at me. I held onto his sleeve, my whole body shaking. "Kaoru…" I whispered his name and he looked at me as he led me out of the room without another word.

I had insisted that I didn't need to go to the informatory but I didn't feel like going back to class. I noticed that I was still holding onto Kaoru tightly, shaking.

"I-I'm sorry…" I apologized and tried to pry myself away from clutching his arm but I couldn't…first a window and now a snake… Is it coincidence or more?

He sighed, and as he wrapped his other arm around me, he pulled me back…leaning against him. "It's okay…we'll just stay this way until you calm down." He said with his mouth to my hair. I could only manage a quiet "'Kay…" as a reply. And this was only the beginning of the trouble…

I glanced outside to see the rain quicken as the plot thickened.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

Chapter 5 –Pain

I stared at the bandage on my arm and sighed; my 'bad luck' had started yesterday and now was continuing today. So far I narrowly missed being bashed on the head by an overlarge encyclopedia and having wet paint being poured on me… The things that _did_ happen to me…I cut my fingers on shards of glass on my desk, had some hair ripped from my scalp when it somehow was caught in the door, and was pushed down the empty stair case when I was sent to do an errand for the teacher during class.

"Class, please take notes," the teacher said distantly and I sighed and picked up my pure metal mechanical pencil. I immediately threw it away and started blowing on my fingers…it was _hot_. I signaled the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. I reached over to the doorknob and winced in pain since it too was hot… This time it didn't go so quiet, I let out a yelp.

"Tsuki-chan is something the matter?" a female classmate asked.

I held my throbbing hand, "The doorknob…it was burning hot…" I explained as she reached over to touch it cautiously.

"It should be cold since the room is well air conditioned…" she said with a wondering expression on her face and when she touched it she looked surprise, "Well, it isn't hot but incredibly warm!" She opened the door and I smiled and walked out.

The bell rang and I waited for Haruhi and the twins to appear at the door. They arrived out of the classroom a minute or so later.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked when she noticed me holding my hand. I nodded quietly as she was being dragged off by Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Kaoru sent me a worried glance as he went off; I guess they were half-expecting me to follow. I began to but someone appeared.

I felt someone take my hand gingerly in theirs… "Ume-kun!" I stared, surprised to see Nekozawa here.

"How'd this happen, did you get careless?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head, "You won't believe it but my pencil was hot…and when I touched the doorknob…it was scorching…" I winced a little when he gently tapped where I was burned. He apologized.

"I believe it… I believe it isn't an accident, that is. I think someone is deliberately targeting you." He explained and I nodded, it was possible… "I'll look into the matter but for now be extra careful…" from under his dark cloak he took off his tie and gently he wrapped in around my hand. The next thing he did amazed me, he kissed my hand and stalked off with a tender smile on his face…

"You know Nekozawa-sempai?" someone said behind me and I turned to see Kaoru. He said that with a cold tone and even his expression looked guarded, as if he didn't want his emotions he felt show.

"He's a…friend, I guess," I shrugged, "He seems nice despite what the rumours say of him… I think I see the part of him no one else does…" My voice softened as I said the next thing, "Just like I see your tender side, Kaoru…" I was staring at the ground now but glanced up to see a shocked expression on his face…it seemed that I was seeing those kinds of faces on Kaoru and Umehito these days.

"C'mon, we're gong for lunch!" He declared as I followed him.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him and followed.

------------.-------

I was running seriously late, I had checked out the Art Club and when I reached where my driver was…I discovered I had forgotten something in the classroom.

I hurried through the eerily empty hallways and I finally reached 1-C. I went to my desk and looked around. The chairs were stacked on the desks were evidence the janitor must've cleaned it already. I checked my desk and around it then I spotted something shiny on the ground. I plopped myself down beside the desk. It was a coin with a weird symbol on it…

I heard a sound of something distinctly moving… I glanced up quickly to see the chair dropping towards me. I opened my mouth to shout out but the chair had already hit its target: Me. The next thing I saw was red, crimson blood. I edged away from the chair that had fallen on me, clutching my eye and the side of my head. Both were bloody, and even my shoulder felt like it was bruising from the collision of the rich wood chair.

I somehow managed to get on my feet and into the hall, I didn't know where I was going though since my body was through pain. Before I knew it I heard voices coming towards me and I fell to the ground. I tasted the blood that gotten into my mouth, a taste of iron. That's when the vices reached me.

"Ah! Tsuki-chan!" Hunny called out but happy look on his face soon faded when he saw me.

I heard Kaoru call my name as he held me, "W-what happened?!" He demanded in an angry tone. A door opened and a rush of feet towards me.

"Tsuki…" Nekozawa's voice entered my mind as he looked at me worriedly. I noticed that I was still holding something in my hand. I had clutched it so hard in my hand it had dug in at certain spots.

"I-I was going back to the classroom to get something…then I saw something shiny on the ground…and when I crouched down to get it the chair…" I broke off as I opened my hand to reveal the black coin with the weird symbol on it.

"Hang in there…" Kaoru whispered as he hurried me to the infirmary, in hope the nurse hadn't left yet. Nekozawa was beside him and he reached for the coin.

"It's the symbol of death and revenge," he simply said as he flipped the coin to see the other side. He saw something that made his eyes widen in surprise…evidence of who planned this 'accident'.

--------------------.-----

"Luckily the nurse was here…we could've driven her to one of my hospitals though…" Kyoya said after I was bandaged. Umehito and Kaoru were strangely quiet as the rest buzzed with conversation. The others eventually were off and I had decided to walk to where my driver was waiting, alone.

My mind wasn't on the situation but the look on Nekozawa's face when he saw the flipside of the coin…a look of recognition…?

"Mistress, are you okay?" my driver asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I just nodded as a response, not up to using my voice since it would betray me.

--------------------.-----

I heard Nekozawa call me name and I waited for him to catch up.

"Hi, what's wrong?" I noticed the grim look on his face as he explained.

"I know who is targeting you…" he nearly whispered as I gave him a 'who' look. He sighed and leaned against the wall, "It's…Kimi…" He looked like he didn't want to believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

"That fair haired girl from your club?" I asked as he nodded ever so slightly… Unlike Umehito I already knew, it was just from the way she looked at him. The _love_ she possessed for him, I just couldn't tell anyone what I knew. I was so sure that's she give up targeting me after a while but now I wasn't so sure…and I wasn't so sure to agree or disagree with him about this matter…

"Ume-kun…it couldn't of been Kimi-san," I started slowly careful to choose the right words, "She is a nice girl! Now stop screwing around and let's get going to the assembly!" I pulled him with me, hiding the truth. He looked unsure but gave in…I already had decided that's I'd deal with the situation myself.

The assembly had already started and when I was about to go in, I spotted Yamato Kimi by one of the classrooms by herself. I pushed Nekozawa in, telling him I had something to do before rushing over to Kimi.

"We have to talk," I said seriously as she stared at me in the eye and nodded. I guess she knew this was coming…We stood there in the empty classroom, silent.

Finally she spoke first, "I'm sorry." She apologized and a rush of emotion showed on her face as she broke down. "I-I love Umehito, I truly do… but to see you just act so close to him and not only him…" I thought of Kaoru and bit my lip. "It seems so…so…" She just slammed her back against the wall and slid down, crying hard. She covered her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly and felt the bandage on the wound on my head throb…my eye was undamaged, the only reason it had hurt was because the blood from my head was dripping into my eye. "I'll…I'll stay away from him…" I whispered and slipped out…

The ropes that connected us went limp and I felt a deep feeling f emptiness as I left. I just had to get out…because the pain in my heart was absolutely something I just couldn't stand any longer.

I think there's something wrong with my heart…I think I am _dying_…


	6. Chapter 6 Avenge For Love

Getting a bit extreme now, even I'm rather surprised my fanfiction got to this kind of plot and scene… I wish more people will start reading this…but nothing much I can do, sighs. I hope you enjoy, anyways! And just to tell you: **I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS**. 'Cause seriously, I neeeeeeedd MOTIVATION! Reviews do that…

I own Tsuki, Kimi, and anything/one you don't recognize.

------------------.--------

Chapter 6--- Avenge For Love

I walked down the halls, avoiding not only Nekozawa but Kaoru as well. I have been noticing lately Kaoru and Hikaru's fans were all glaring at me with deadly looks in their eyes… Thank god they didn't know Haruhi is a girl or they'd be targeting her too.

I gathered my stuff for the day…this would be the first time I actually went home earlier since I usually, unexpectedly, ended up staying behind some way or the other before. Walking quickly, I was about to turn the corner when I saw Kaoru, or almost crashed into him...

He looked a bit surprised to see me, "Ah, Tsuki, I was just looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a _huge_ rush!" I breathed as I slipped past him, almost breaking to a run. Darn, I was successful in avoiding so far before then…

"Hey!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards, I gasped.

"Eh…Kaoru!" I said nervously as I tried to shake off his grip on my arm…it wouldn't budge.

"H-have you been avoiding me?!" He wasn't asking but accusing in a…hurt tone???

I shook my head, "N-no…why?" I avoided his eyes as he studied me. "Please, Kaoru, I'm in a rush…" That was my only excuse I could think of.

"'Cause it seems that way," he sighed and let go of my hand, "It kind of seems like a long time since I last talk to you…I didn't notice how big of a part of my daily life you were until today." He brushed his hair back slowly sighing as he said that… "I guess I miss you, that's all." He quietly put.

I stared at him and slowly but clearly said in a tone just above a whisper, "_My_ feelings…are a hundred times yours, Kaoru." I was now looking down, blushing hard, "I-I really got to go now...!" I rushed off, leaving him there to wonder of his thoughts while my pondering was fast and came confusingly.

I thought I was going to get out of school safely after that encounter but was I ever wrong. I crashed into…and I mean literally _crashed_ into Umehito.

WHAT'S WITH MY DARN RIGGED LUCK?!?! WAA!

"You okay?" he calmly said with a tint of worry to it.

I nodded, rubbing my head. "Yeah…fine…" We stood there lapsed in silence afterwards…me rubbing my head and he fidgeting.

"Um…" we both mumbled and nervously laughed a little, telling each other to talk first. Nekozawa ended up giving into my amazing convincing powers and began first.

"How you been?" he asked nervously.

I mumbled 'good', "What're you doing here, don't you have club?" He told me that today all clubs were cancelled due to being some kind of special rest day.

"I'm just waiting for Kimi…she said she had something to discuss with me…" he said but I guess some kind of 'karma' struck and there was Kimi behind Nekozawa.

"Neko-" she began and then spotted me, her expression changed immediately. She rushed off; leaving Nekozawa confused…I hadn't kept my end of the promise.

"What…" he began.

I bit my lip, fighting the incoming waterworks. "K-Kimi is nice…I bet what she wanted to tell you is that she…sh-she really loves you…" I stuttered, hopelessly.

"But, I love y-" he began but I cut him off…I knew what he was going to say…and I had finally noticed how I felt when Kimi had told me she loved Nekozawa.

"But I _don't_!" I shut my eyes tightly and raised my voice, "I DON'T! Kimi is nice and she likes you! D-don't let someone as wonderful and deserving as he slip by…or…or I will never, _never_ forgive you!" I could just feel the pain of him and mine… "_Please_, don't make this harder than it has to…" I scarcely whispered.

_I'm sorry_; I thought to myself, _I'm just protecting something precious to me…_ I felt like crying then but with the last of my efforts I didn't.

"But…" he broke off softly as he stared at me with convicting yet hurt eyes. I avoiding his gaze…if I looked him in the eye now, I'd surely die.

"_G-goodbye_" I was shattering and I ran off. I left the most important people today without finishing what I brought onto myself…

_A fair-haired girl panted and wiped the last of the falling tears from her face… That girl…she had broken her promise, her end of the bargain. Se seethed with hurt as she pushed open the door to one certain classroom. Nekozawa had been wrong, not all of the clubs was closed, only the publicly known were closed for rest… Fan clubs were definitely open._

_"Hello, welcome to the Twins Fan Club, how may we help you?" the leader, a light haired girl, asked._

_"Shizuku Tsuki…does the name strike you perhaps," the fair-haired girl whispered, "I can help you get rid of her once and for all…"_

_The leader smiled wickedly, "Yes…and who may you be?"_

_"Yamato Kimi of the Black Magic Club." And the pawns began to set in place._

--------.--------------

I walked into the classroom and immediately I felt some people glaring at him, suppressing a shiver, I sat down in my seat. Reaching into my desk I felt a piece of glass…_dang_, when will I ever learn to look into my desk before I reach in?! I heard a giggle from the front and saw a group of girls looking at me, but they quickly looked away when they saw I was staring at them. I gritted my teeth, seething…how vile can fan girls get? Class hadn't even begun and I had already lost some blood…that made me kind of wonder if I could die of blood lost, counting on how much blood I lost so far this week…

I saw two hands being placed on my desk before me. "Oh, Kaoru, hi." I greeted him with a little salute with my left, non-bleeding, hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked right away…he noticed details WAY too well, "And this is Hikaru by the way." I studied him again…oh gosh! I wasn't paying attention at all. It was indeed Hikaru before me, I must be off today.

"I just cut myself on a piece of paper, nothing much!" I laughed lightly but he leaned his head over, almost on my lap as he peered into my desk. I couldn't stop the distinct flush that came washed over my face.

"What's with the position, huh?" I softly asked but either he wasn't listening or he chose to ignore me.

"Ah, paper, eh? With a cut that deep, pfft, you must assume me stupid!" Hikaru raised his eyebrows and gave me a cocky grin.

I glared at him, "Just don't tell Kaoru, please…" The twin just stared at me curiously.

"You've been hanging out with him lots lately, aren't you…" he began but seemed to debate otherwise to bring up this topic, "Why not tell him, won't he be worry if he finds out?" He seemed to know of his brother's and his fan girls targeting me because of the time I spent with Kaoru.

"He won't be worried or even _know_ if you keep your mouth shut," I snapped, getting up, I walked out. I didn't feel like attending class anymore at all. I went up to the roof to get some fresh air…

_Damn_…I thought as the rush of the wind blew over me. Why did Hikaru have to look so much like his brother? That must be the reason why I get the usual butterflies I get with Kaoru when I'm with Hikaru. I mean, every time I talked and spent with Kaoru…my heart beats so fast and hard that I think I could just drop and lay there, crying and dying at the same time…weird huh…? Thoughts kept coming as I laid there, eyes closed, as I let the warm Chinook of a wind wash over me.

"Hey," Someone tapped my forehead and immediately snapped open. I saw one of the last people I wanted to see then.

"Oh…hi," I softly looked at Kaoru and quickly got up and he backed off a step to avoid me crashing into me. "I got to go, yeah, see ya!" I said as I quickly walked off. I always ended up with someone I didn't want to see at all.

"You're always avoiding me now…it's no fun anymore…" I heard him whisper but I urged myself on…

I'm that selfish…I don't want to be…_hurt_…

_A girl peered at the scene, her love, Kaoru, stood there as the stupid girl walked off so rudely… Revenge would be necessary and soon she would tell the rest of the girls._

-----------------------.-------

So I avoided Kaoru and Nekozawa even though the little 'accidents' persisted. They were little ones, hardly noticed at all, and I said nothing. I wasn't scared, I just didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

My life has been down right boring now since I guess I have nothing… Only my heart that I hold carefully and closely locked away. It was the only thing I had left…

I walked up again to the roof but this time company had followed me… Unlike last time it wasn't Kaoru and it wasn't what you call a 'friendly' encounter. I watched them as the approached and stopped about a meter or more away from me.

"We decided that this has have to end," a light haired girl began and you could tell she was definitely the leader, "We have hurt and damaged you with petty 'accidents' so far but this has to end. You've been strong and held out longer than we suspected but I am sure anymore you'll begin to crack…from the _pain_…"

I said something quietly and she went, "What?"

"I said _it doesn't hurt_, not at all! Compared to what I feel for something else I must endure, like you said, your actions and attacks are petty and to my perspective, rather cowardly. If you have problems with me you should openly approach me!"

I felt a hard slap made contact with my face. It stung where she hit me but the raged look on her face made me give her a cocky yet crooked grin…I had the upper hand.

"Like I said…we have to end this…do you know how though…?" She fought to keep her voice steady and calmer, "You must die!" There was a weird look on her face. "This is what I'm doing, _openly_ _approaching_ _you_!"

It seemed this girl had problems because she rushed forwards and pushed me backwards. Most of my upper body was off the roof but I put my weight in my hips to stay on. She had not only caught me off guard but shocked me.

"Y-you're crazy!" I yelped as she tried pushing me off, I wrestled to keep on.

She gave me a half-crazed grin, "So I'm told!" She was cackling and now clawed me in the face, knocking me sideways and I rolled back onto the roof. I held my scratched face as she quickly advanced on me… I was unbelievably…_scared_. She screeched as she lunged at me once again, I knew I couldn't dodge by the little area that was left between us. Holding my arms to defend my face was all I could manage and I attempted to roll sideways. But I was bonded by an unknown force…a supernatural one.

I forced myself to look up to see Kimi. She was chanting a spell to bind me to the ground. The light haired girl now slowly walked around my body in nerve wracking circles as she cackled non-stop. She was going to lunge at me…

That was when the door to the roof of the school opened and help finally arrived.


End file.
